


Edge Lord of My Heart Collection

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: Devon Bostick - Fandom, Jasper Jordan - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Jasper Jordan Lives, Jasper Jordan smut, Jasper Jordan x reader - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: The following are a collection of one-shots I have written, some requested, some not. Some involving smut, some not. either way, they all come from my tumblr blog @a_pervy_nerd so you can find them there as well!*= 18+ NSFW contentYou have been warned.
Kudos: 4





	1. *Jealousy Gets You Somewhere

Mount Weather was nice, for the most part. It was nice to be clean again, nice to be in clean clothes, nice to eat waffles, and pancakes, and pies. Everything seemed nice, and for a little bit you were kind of happy. Everyone seemed happy, especially Jasper, which was a pleasant sight. I mean, Jasper by himself was a pleasant sight, but his smile made him shine even brighter you thought.

You watched him enter the dining all. You sat across from Monty, a common scene. The three of you were friends, good friends. But to you, Jasper was more than just a friend. You watched and waited for him to join the both of you, but instesd his eyes shifted to someone else. Glossing over the two of you, and making his way towards a girl across the room. 

"Who's that?" You nudged Monty, who was distacted by his love affair with a plate of food. He looked up at you, then to Jasper, and finally the girl. 

"Oh, thats Maya." He said, with a full mouth. Your heart sank. You watched as they chatted, Jasper leaning againsg the wall. And they were flirting, you knew that look. That was Jasper's shy flirting look. The kind of look he's only given you a hand full of times, and now he was just flirting with this Maya. And she was pretty too, damn it why did she have to be pretty? You felt your stomach turn, and butterflies began. Not the fun kind of butterflies, the angry kind.

"She's just a friend." Monty stated while shoving another fork full of food into his cheeks. Just a friend huh? That meant you still had time to devise a plan. A plan to get Jasper's attention without looking like a lunatic. You scanned the room, and the gears in your head turned. Not too far away from where him and Maya stood, there was boy you'd never seen in your entire life. A Mount Weather boy, a tall and not too shabby looking boy who sat alone at the piano. He was flipping through some music sheets, and if it wasn't for your crush on Jasper, you might have actually considered him. 

"Exscuse me." You stood, and walked over to the boy. Held your hands behind your back, wore the sweetest smile possible, and asked.

"Do you play?" He was caught off gaurd for a moment, but smiled and nodded. 

"Do you?" He asked. You shook your head. 

"No, no. But I love the piano. I'm Y/N btw." You held out a hand, and he shook it with a bright smile. He stated his name, but it escaped you now. All you could think about, was much you wanted Jasper's attention. How to seem as flirtatious as possible. 

"I could play you something if you like." He offered. You nodded, and as the music started to fill the room, you could feel eyes on you. You looked up for just a moment to catch him, staring at you. Jasper's attention was all on you. You quickly turned away, pretending not to notice. You can't let him think you're doing this just for him! You stared dreamily at the boy playing, until the song ended. 

"Thats was beautiful." You complimented. 

"Not as beautiful as you." The boy said with a smile. Your cheeks went red, that was a nice surpise. 

"T-Thanks" As you spoke, you heard footsteps marching across the room before you heard the sound of the door slamming. Jasper was gone. You smiled at the boy before walking out of the room and into the hall. You almost missed Jasper quickly turning a corner. "Jasper?" You called before jogging after him. "Jasper!" That caught his attention, and he turned around. His cheeks were red, and his eyes just a little puffy.

"Oh Hey Y/N." He pretended like he didn't hear you. "Whats up?" 

"Are you okay? You stormed out of there." 

"Oh I'm fine, just ugh...my allergies are really bothering me."  
"Right." You stood there for a moment in silence. "Jasper-" 

"So who's your new friend?" 

"What?" 

"The piano guy."  
"Oh, um, Sam." You made up a name.  
"Cool, cool. He seems nice. Seems like you really like him." You didn't know whether to cave and confess right then and there and say it was all an act, or go on with it. 

"Yeah." 

"He's a lucky guy." 

"Huh?" 

"I mean, any guy who's going out with you should consider himself lucky." 

"We're not going out." You took a step closing to Jasper, just a few feet away now. 

"Oh. Cool, I just thought." 

"You and Maya?" 

"What? No, she's a friend." 

"You were flirting with her pretty hardcore." 

"I mean, I think she's cute."

You leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. 

"Do you think I'm cute?" Jasper looked at the floor and smiled before looking back up at you. 

"I think you're gorgeous Y/N." He had that dumb look in his eyes, and that dumb smile. He looked like a love sick puppy. You couldn't help but blush and smile. You thought your heart was going to burst out of your chest, if it wasn't for Jasper leaning over and pressing his lips against yours. It took a moment, but eventually the shock went and you were able to kiss him back. His lips were so soft, and so sweet. You were almost disappointed when he broke the kiss. He looked into your eyes with those beautiful brown fuckin...orbs of his, and smiled.

"Yknow I really got it bad for you." He admitted.

"When I saw you in there flirting with that guy I just lost it." Mission accomplished. You really couldn't believe you pulled that off. 

"I guess I got a little jealous of you ditching me and Monty for Maya." He placed a hand on your cheek. 

"Don't worry, nothing compares to you." You never knew Jasper could be so romantic. You allowed yourself to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He stumbled just a bit, leaning into the kiss, and accidentally pinning you against the wall. You felt his hands take hold your hips at first before moving acorss your body. Shivers went down your spine as he deepend the kiss.You couldn't help but moan when he bit your bottom lip gently. He smiled, the sound of your moaning only drove him further. Eventually his hands found your waist again, and he pulled you closer. You found your hands resting on his chest, and his tongue circling your own. That tingling sensation in your core was driving you wild. He moaned your name as he pulled away from your lips to kiss down your neck while he held you close. Just the idea of this would give Jasper a hard on, but this was happening here and now. You could feel his election in his pants as it rubbed against you while he nibbled the tender skin on your neck. You moaned his name, as you went to unbutton his shirt. He had to force himself to pull away from you. He stared at you for a moment, with heavy eyes, and crazy hair you had lost your fingers in. His shirt unbuttoned just a bit so you could see some of his chest, and the outline of his erection. He was panting. 

"Come on, I know a great place where we can be alone." He took your hand, and practically stumbled through the halls. He was barley able to keep his hands off you as he did his best to direct you. You made it to what appeared to be something of a back alley, or just a dark lit hallway. It didnt matter, you didnt have time to think about it too much. Jasper's hands were practically inspecting your body, everywhere other than the places you craved his touch the most. You had to take his hand and press it to your breast for him to grope you. He kissed you, allowing you to remove the rest of his shirt. He had you against a wall, again, as he removed your top and began to remove your bra. He moaned your name into your shoulder as you reached out and stroked him through his pants. It must have hurt him being so restricted. You wanted nothing more than to rip his pants off. Once he removed your bra, he continued to grope you, sucking on one of your nipples. You arched your back into him, you could barley take it at this point. You wanted him so badley. He reached down and rubbed your clit through your panties. You bucked your hips in resopnse, turning into a moaning mess under his touch. 

"Jasper, please." You begged. He smiled and kissed you again before finally removing his pants and throwing them aside before his underwear to free his cock. He took off the rest of your clothes, leaving the two of you completely naked. He took you in his arms, and kisses you again before lining himself up at your entrance. 

"Fuck, you're so wet. Are you ready?" You nodded, and whimpered as you felt him slowly slide into you. Stretching you, and pinning you against the wall. He huffed out curse words and loving praise as he slowly slid in and out of you. Holding your hips, and his face either buried in your shoulder, or his lips against yours. He sped up, and began fucking you. Truly fucking you. Your moans became small cries of please as you held onto him tightly, gently scratching his back. He was bringing you closer, and closer to your climax. By the time you came, you were practically shaking in his arms. With just a few more thrusts, he came undone. Grunting and shuttering as you felt him cum inside of you. He held you close to him. Skin against skin in a tender and sweet embrace. He kissed you again, with a goofy and loving smile.

"I'm in love with you Y/N." He whispered. 

"I'm in love with you Jasper."


	2. *Dirty Talk

It was a pretty mundane day around camp. You had just gotten off your shift on search, and you in desperate need of a drink to relax. You walked over to your small group of friends as they chatted by a fire. They sat around it, and laughed, and drank. You joined in on the fun for a moment, before a certain boy caught your attention. Jasper Jordan, he had just stopped by on his way back from a shift. You smiled, and when you handed him a drink the two of you started talking.

Though, you found it a little difficult considering your massive crush on the guy. The two of you weren't good friends, but were close enough to be comfortable around one another. But if Jasper was honest with himself, he was head over heels for you. He adored you. 

"So, uh, how's the Search?" Jasper awkwardly asked. 

"Its alright. Nothing special. How's rations?" He nodded. 

"Its fine. But just something I learned; be careful of the nuts you eat around here, okay?" The two of you giggled for a moment, before the rest of the group caught on to conversation. Jasper every now and then would sneak glances at you. When he laughed he would lean into you, and eventually, he got to the point where he could rest on arm around your shoulder. You looked up at him, and smiled. A smiled he returned with a peck on the cheek.

You blushed, but it wasn't long before you got the courage to pull him down slightly, and kiss him. He was surprised for a moment, but kissed you back. His other hand wrapping around your waist. Before you knew it, his hands were all over you as you made out. He was a good kisser, as expected. But you weren't expecting to really be turned on this much. You weren't expecting the way his hands glidded over your body, or the way he held you close. You just found it incredibly hot. 

"Mmhh Y/N." He moaned, kissing your cheek and down your neck. "Fuck Y/N." He gently nibbled on your neck, and when he hit your sweet spot, you melted. "Lets go to my tent huh? Where we can, be alone?" He grinned down at you. You nodded, and in less than a second Jasper was pulling you towards his shared tent.

Once there, he was relieved to find Monty gone, and quickly turned his attention back to you. Kissing you passionately as his hands worked to take off your clothes. You did the same. When your shirt came off, his came off. When your pants were taken off and so were his. And so on. But once you had taken off your Bra, Jasper was all over you. He gropped you, and moaned into your neck. 

"Ohh Jasper." You couldn't help but moan. 

"Don't call me Jasper." He paused. "Call me Daddy." This was, a surprise at least, but who were you to argue. 

"Alright, Daddy." You purred, and he smiled before he went back to work on your breasts. You moaned, feeling his erection struggling in his boxers. He kissed you again, and pulled you close to his body. Which felt amazing in the cold night air. His warm body against yours. 

"Are you ready for me baby?" 

"Oh yes Daddy." He smiled. 

"Good, lay down on the bed." He ordered. You did just that, and you watched as Jasper removed his boxers, and rubbed his fully erect cock. He bit his lip as he watched you, and positioned himself in front of you. "Fuck Y/N gorgeous." He commented, as he reached out and gropped you again. His hands let go, but he ran then down your torso to your hips, moaning. He pulled off your panties, and rubbed your clit as he leaned over and kissed you. 

"Ah Daddy." You whimpered, he pulled away and positioned himself at your wet entrance. You gasped as he pushed his cock into you, filling you. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." He grunted as he began to slowly slide himself in and out. Until he was really fucking you. You moaned, and whimpered Daddy over and over again. "Mmmhh oh yess baby you feel so fucking good." His voice made you go weak as he fucked you. He held onto your hips, and he moaned your name. His hands would occasionally wonder around your body. "You like this baby?" You nodded. 

"Y-Yes Daddy." 

"Good girl. Such a good little girl taking my cock the way you are." He leaned over, his thrusts never wavering. He kissed you passionately, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close. He smiled into the kiss, before he sped up. You moaned loudly. Your climax building. He reached down and pulled your legs up, allowing him to get even deeper. "Ohhh fuck yes baby." 

"Oh god I'm gonna cum!" 

"Cum for me baby. Cum all over my cock." Jasper groaned as he fucked you deep, and hard. You were going crazy with every thrust as he pumped in and out. It was only a matter of seconds before you came around him. He smiled as he felt your pussy spasm around him. He leaned in again, and kissed you tenderly. "Y/N, you feel so good. You're gonna make me cum too. Fuck." And with that, Jasper held you tightly against him as he came. He grunted, and shuttered as he shot his load deep inside of you. He panted, and kissed your neck and collar bone to calm himself down. His hair in an insane mess, and his eyes showing his exhaustion. He looked at you before pulling out, and he layed down beside you. 

"W-Wow." You panted. 

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around you and kept you close all night.


	3. *Join Me

You sat at a table, enjoying what little rations you considered a lunch. You looked around the room, and noticed a few familiar faces. You waved at Harper who sat down, and talked with you for a bit while the two of you ate. It was a relativley relaxing break considering you had been working so hard resently in the med bay. You heard a crashing sound from across the room, and practically the whole damn camp turned their attention to it. From behind a shelf that held other sets of food rations, a very lanky, clumsy figure stood. It rubbed it's head before wobbling into view. It was Jasper, the idiot had stumbled into the shelf and knocked himself down.

"Motherfucker." You mumbled. You had been something of his caretaker as of late. When Monty wasn't around to attempt the job. More often than not Jasper would yell, and demand that Monty leave him alone. Jasper only responded well to you at this point.

"He's awake." Harper stated, as the two of you watched him steady himself before walking over to someone at the bar. He talked with them for a moment, he rubbed his head and asked for a drink. Once denied this, he cursed, and shouted. Harper looked at you, with almost a look of pitty. "You gonna go get him, or should I?"

"No, no. I'll get him. He's just a bit grumpy." You spoke about him like he was a child, or a misunderstood wild animal. Which was true, he was a bit of both. You got up, and walked over to the protesting Jasper. You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy. Everything alright?" You asked in a soft voice. Jasper's attention snapped towards you, his eyes wide with anger. He reeked of alchohol, dirt, and sweat.

"This fucker won't give me a drink."

"You don't need a drink Jasper, what you need is something to eat." You nodded to the man at the counter who nodded back and handed you some rations. "And a hot shower."

"I'm not hungry." He lied.

"I don't care, you need to eat." You guided him away from the counter, and through the room. Your hand now firmly placed on his back. You handed him the rations, and made sure he ate something as you walked with him through the halls to his room.

"I don't need you to take care of me, Y/N. I'm fine."

"Thats a damn lie Jasper, and we both know it. Now go take a shower." You ordered as the doors closed behind you.

"I dont want to." He held the rations close to his body, as he ate away at it slowly.

"Jasper, you fucking stink. Take a shower before Monty gets ahold of you." Jasper groaned. He tossed aside the rations, only to stumbled through some steps and fall to his bed. "Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"My head hurts." He complained.

"You probably have another hangover." You sat next to him on his bed, and checked his temperature. "You feel a little warm. Shit. You might even still be drunk." He moaned, and closed his eyes as you pressed your hand against his skin. "C'mon, lets get you out of these gross sweaty clothes" You stood, and helped him out of his shirt. You noted his scar on his chest, and also how, surprisingly toned he was. He wasn't buff, he was tall and lanky, but he was still all muscle. He watched you, as you tossed the shirt aside. "Am I going to have to take off the rest? I'm not your mother yknow." You scolded for a moment. Jasper looked down, and started removing the rest of his clothes while you stepped into the bathroom. You ran the shower until it was at perfect temperature. You turned around, and Jumped when you just saw Jasper standing in the doorway with nothing but boxers on. You tried not to blush, this was the wrong moment to be attracted to Jasper. He was vulnerable, and he needed help. You were trying to give him that help. You stepped passed him, and almost into his room and out the door.

"Y/N." He called. You stopped, and looked back. He was now completely naked, but of course he was stepped into the shower. "Can you get me a towel?" His voice was so sweet and innocent it almost surprisrd you. You nodded, and stepped into his room, and looked around. It was filled with dirty clothes thrown about, and empty alchohol bottles. Along with crumpled up papers and pencils. It took you a moment, but you found the towels in a drawr. You stepped into the bathroom, carefully trying to advert your eyes for his privacy. You placed it down on a surface and went to leave again before he called your name one more time.

"What?"

"Come here." He motioned for you to come closer. What the hell? What could he possibly want now? You stepped into the bathroom once again which was now heating up from the warm water. "Y/N, join me."

"W-What?" Your cheeks went bright red.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He took your hand and tried to pull you in.

"No Jasper, you're still drunk, quit it!" That didn't stop him. Before you knew it, Jasper had pulled you in with him. The water washed over you, completely soaking your clothes. You shouted, and tried to get out but Jasper held onto you. He giggled as you struggled, which made you pause. You looked up at him in a bit of shock, as his giggling faded, and a smile replaced it. He looked down at you, as you stared up at him. It was an awkward moment of silence as you stood there. Out of nowhere Jasper leaned forward and crashed his lips into yours. You were in shock. You could barley move. It was so wrong, and yet something wasn't letting you move away. You couldn't say no, you couldn't not kiss him back. His lips were surprisingly soft, though you could still taste the moonshine on them. Jasper only deepened the kiss, by pulling you close to his naked body. You went to pull away, and protest, but Jasper just lifted up your shirt. "Stop this. Jasper no, I shouldn't be-" He took off your clothes one by one, as if he was fustrated by their existence. He threw them out of the shower, and once you were completely naked, he looked over your body. You blushed. You really weren't expecting this. "Jasper-"

"You're a fucking babe Y/N." He interupted. "Cmere." And with that, his lips were on yours once again as he held you close to his wet, naked body. You couldn't bring yourself to stop him, couldn't tell him no. In all honesty, you wanted this. You whimpered as he kissed you, as his hands ran down your back, and gropped your ass. When the kiss got more and more heated as you felt his erection rub against your lower stomach. When his grip became tighter, and tighter around you. When he pulled away to kiss down your neck. Kissing until he reached a spot that made you moan and began to nibble. He moaned your name as his cock pulsed against your skin. He was so hard, it was almost painful. You had half a mined to reach down and rub him but before you could, he turned you around, and pushed you into the shower wall.

"Jasper!" He leaned against your back, taking one of your legs and lifting it. He rubbed his tip against your entrance and you moaned. He kissed your back and shoulder, before he shoved it into you. You hardly had time to process it. All of a sudden you were so full, you cried out in pleasure. Jasper smiled into your neck as he began to thrust into you. Starting off with a relativley nice pace, until he began moaning.

"Fuck Y/N. You feel so good." He grunted. He began fucking you, harder, and faster. All you could do was moan. "Fuck yeah, oh baby, I could fuck you all day." He barried his face into your neck, and began sucking, and biting in his fit of pleasure. What should have been pain, was replaced by a stinging sensation, that only served to remind you of your climax that was quickly building. It didnt take long for you turn into a moaning mess as you came around his cock. He chuckled. "Feels even better when you cum all over me." He reached down with his other hand that had been firmly rested on your hip, and began rubbing your clit. Small circles that only drove you wild. You whimpered, and gasped as he played with you. "Yes baby cum again. Cum for me." His thrusts only getting deeper and deeper. Pounding into you. You were cumming again in his arms as he relentlessly fucked you. He hid his face in your shoulder, the same that was now littered with hickies. He moaned your name. Moaned little curses, and compliments. Until finally, after mercilessly fucking you into the shower wall, and only seconds after your third orgasm. You felt his cock twitch inside you, it convulsed as the hot feeling of his cum filled you. He gasped, and loudly groaned as he came. He clung to you, as he shuttered. He cursed, and began to pant. He pulled out, and let the shower water wash over his face to calm him down. You stood there, dazzed, and still calming down. Jasper became a bit concerned when you stayed leaning against the wall. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, pulling you closer to him. He looked over you, taking note of the hickeys he left, and apologized.

"Its fine." You managed.

"I needed that." Jasper sighed, before he leaned in, and kissed your cheek. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Anytime.".


	4. Sweet Boy

The two of you panted and moaned as you came down from your highs. Jasper held you close to him as he shuttered, only pulling away to look at you with tired eyes. He gave a winded chuckle, and smiled. 

“Fuck.” He huffed. He pulled out and layed down beside you as you caught your breath. He looked over at you, and turned to wrap his arms around your torso. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into your neck with a smile. “You’re awesome Y/N.” He hummed. He held you close, and at one point you shifted to face him.

“So are you Jasper.” His smiled widened, and he gently caressed your cheek before he kissed you. A loving kiss that sent shivers down your spine. His hand slid down your side, and started to trace cirlces on your back. “I have to admit, you’re a lot more…intamite than I anticipated.” You confessed. He really was, Jasper had played the type to be cool and not in the least bit romantic. You didn’t expect that he we would be so loving when it came to sex, and beyond. You tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“Is that…a bad thing?”

“No no no! It’s..sweet and, adorable, and, I love it. It’s just that you put up this act like, you wouldn’t enjoy that kind of thing.”

“I guess I try to play it cool. But…I don’t know…its weird.”

“What’s weird?” Jasper looked down for a moment and then back to you.

“You promise you won’t make fun of me?”

“I swear.”

“Alright…it’s just that…well my family wasn’t very touchy, and once I got arrested. I hardly even saw people. Thank God Monty and I had cells right next to each other, I would have lost my mind. And now, I guess I just…crave physical comfort?” He shurgged, his hand had stopped, and he pulled it to his side as if he was ashamed. Sweet Jasper. You took his hand, and placed it on your hip before wrapping your arms around him. You kissed him again, making him moan softly. He pulled you close, and held you in a loving embrace.

“Yknow something Jasper Jordan?”

“What Y/N?”

“I think you’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met.” He chuckled again before kissing your cheek and neck affectionately. He held you close as the two of you drifted to sleep in one another’s arms. Jasper was so content, and even more so when he woke up to find you spooning him. He adored you, as you did him.


	5. *Confusion

You walked around camp, joining a group of friends as you came back from a shift from watch. The small group sat around a makeshift table, which was decorated with cups of alchohol, and food. You laughed and joked around with them as the sun began to set. Things were all fun and games, until you heard a loud cry of excitment from across the camp. The familier sound made your heart skip a beat, it was Jasper. You had a massive crush on him. And massive was an understatement. You're not quite sure what it is about the guy, but whenever you see him, you can't help but feel your heart race. You watched as the boy poured drinks for people, a huge smile plastered on his face.

For the past week or so, you had been dropping hints. Trying to get him to notice you. Doing anything you could do to get close to him. Even forcing someone to trade shifts with you so you could work with him. You even went so far as to kiss his cheek. You just pulled him in by hid arm and quickly pecked his cheek and walked off. Only to glance back to see Jasper with bright pink cheeks and his mouth left open. You took that as a good sign. A sign that, maybe, just maybe he liked you too. And when you saw that lanky idiot that afternoon, you made up your mind. That was going to be the night you were going to kiss Jasper. Really, just, go for it. If he wasn't make the first move, you were.

You took a deep breath, asked your friends to wish you luck, and made your way across. Your feet became led practically, you had to force yourself to make it across. Your heart burning in your chest.

"Y/N!" Jasper raised his drink in your direction, and smiled. You smiled back, while he handed you a cup filled with the oh-so-famous, Monty's moonshine. You took it with a smile and sipped it. Jasper raised his eyebrows as you drink, and nodded his head at you when you took it away from your lips. Still with that nerdy smile. You nodded your head with a breathy laugh.

"Its strong."

"Haha! You like it?" You seemed overly excited, as if he wad looking for your approval. You shrugged.

"I mean, its not too bad." His chuckle was deep, and he looked down then back around the two of you. He watched the rest of the group for a moment. Then he seemed to get an idea, he turned to you.

"Hey! If you don't like that, yknow those nuts we stopped using?"

"The ones that you tripped balls on?"

"Yeah! I think I might still have them if you want some." He offered.

"Oh, no. I'm alright." You refused. You really didn't feel like hallucinating. All you wanted, was Jasper. Thats all you could think about as you watched Jasper. How much you wanted kiss him, and hold him. Press your body against his as you made up until you couldn't handle it anymore and he'd have to have you right then and there. Okay maybe your mind was going a little over board, and maybe you were just a little horny. Jasper justed nodded, and looked back down before looking at you.

"No problem. Look uh, is there anything I can get you?" You thought he was being so sweet, and caring.

"No not really. Um..actually, can I talk to you? Like, alone?" You managed.

"Yeah! Sure thing, um, Monty's in my tent so maybe..."

"My tent, got it, right this way." You lead him to your substitute for a home. A simple tarp tent you shared with a friend of yours. You ducked into the small room, and looked back at Jasper. When he finally got into the space, you forced every bone in your body to move. So you could lean forward and pull him in by his jacket and kiss him. It took him a moment, and for a moment you were afraid that he would pull away. But sure enough, he kissed you back with a soft moan. His hands wrapped around your waist and you felt weak. This was really happening. The kiss just deepened as Jasper's hands roamed your body. He started french kissing you, and he held your close. For a moment you thought you were going to faint, it all felt like a dream. You felt so hot, like you were running a feaver, and you were so wet. Even more so when Jasper's hand groped you.

You practically tore off his jacket, which was only the beginning of the shedding of clothes. Jasper only stopped once you removed your bra to gaze down at your breasts. Jasper couldn't deny it, he was a huge boob guy. He gropped, and sucked on your boobs and nipples. You couldn't help but moan. The rest was a blur until you were naked laying on your bed, while Jasper finally took off his underwear to reveal his cock. Fuck, it was even better than you imagined. In a passionate frenzy, Jasper kissed up your body from your pussy to your neck where he nibbled. He couldn't get enough of your body. He was going crazy for you. You were blissfully unaware of how many times Jasper had fantasized about you like this. Before you knew it, Jasper's cock was slowly sliding deep into you. You gasped, while Jasper grunted.

"F-Fuck you're tight." He moaned, as he held your hips, and started thrusting into you. He slowly slid in and out, enjoying the feeling of you until he became impatient. Soon enouch he started to really fuck you. Started to moan, and look down at you with lust filled eyes. He leaned down and kissed you passionately as he pounded into you. All while moaning your name, every now and then bitting his lip to keep himself quiet. Trying his best not to lose himself within the moment. Trying not to fall so hard for you. It wasn't long until he reached down and started rubbing your clit while he fucked you. The intense feeling of pleasure warmed your body as you moaned, and made small noises of passion. You were so close to orgasm, and everything Jasper was doing sent shivers down your spine. You never expected him to be so good. You arched your back and gasped as your orgasm washed over you. Jasper watched you with a smile. "Ohh fuck yes Y/N. Is that what you want? Want me to make you cum?" He hissed while he kept on fucking you. You reached up and held onto him, held him close. He supported himself on one arm, while he held you close with the other. Which supported the back of your neck. He either kissed you, or your neck. Where he littered you with love bites.

"Jasper I'm gonna cum again." You whimpered. He nodded, and kissed you while his last few thrusts sent you over the edge. You came again, while you felt his own orgasm filled you. The two of you were moaning, panting messes. He pulled out of you, and watched you for a moment. Before he shook himself out of it, and threw his underwesr on. He startef getting dressed while you watched him. "W-Wait. Where are you going?" You almost paniced, maybe you had advanced too soon. Maybe he thought this would just be a small hook up? But the way he held you, so intimate. That was more than just a hook up, wasn't it?

"I-I just thought that maybe I'd leave you alone now?"

"What?"

"Well you just, I don't know, I thought this is what you wanted."

"For you to leave right after...whatever that was?"

"Yeah."

"N-No. I don't want you to go." You started at one another for a moment. "Look, Jasper-"

"Its just that, thats how most of them wanted it."

"Who's them?" You asked.

"Uh...Look Y/N," he sat down next to you, "back on the arch. Before I got arrested. Girls, really only slept with me, because they wanted something. Like, drugs, or test answers, or just used me."

"Used you?" He nodded, that shaking, child like nod that made him soirresponsibly adorable.

"Like...sexually. I thought thats what this was, I mean, why else would you-"

"I like you Jasper." You blurted. His eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows raised. You just stared at you. "I really like you Jasper, I don't want to use you. I couldn't even imagine just using you for something like that." You barley finished your sentence when Jasper kissed you. A tender kiss, his hands held your head and his fingers brushed over your cheeks.

"Thank, fucking, god." He whispered before kissing you again.

"Round two?" You offered, still completely naked, and aching for him again.

"How could I say no to that?" Jasper smiled, and kissed you passionately. Jasper couldn't have been happier. He had fallen so hard for you, but had fallen before only to be hurt again and again. He was so thankful for you, and he cherished you. As you did him.


	6. *Not Yet Pet

Jasper sat across from you at the table. He watched you as the two of you shared a relativley silent meal. In the dining hall of Arkadia, where the two of you met for meals. He picked at his food, at least he was eating. You had managed to convince him of that at the very least. Recently he had been very reasonable with your requests. The usual, 'eat Jasper', 'Jasper put that down', 'take a shower, please', or the, 'go to bed, you're drunk.' That was the most common unfortunately, but all of a sudden, after almost three months Jasper was listening to you. Obeying you. You were a little proud of yourself to be honest, but you couldn't help but feel that your sexual relationship with him had something to do with it.

You looked up from your plate, and noticed him staring.

"What?" He shook his head and looked back down at his meal.

"Nothing." He lied. He took a bite, and looked back up. His leg was shaking under the table, something he did when he was nervous, or anxious.

"You're leg is shaking again, whats up?" You asked, looking him in his eyes. He gave a small smile.

"I can't look at you now?"

"I didn't say that, you're just looking at me funny."

"How am I looking at you funny?"

"You just are."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Besides, somethings up. Your leg is shaking." You pointed at him, he looked down. As if he didn't even notice.

"So it is."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He waved his hand lazily, as if he was waving you away.

"You're an awful lier, Jasper." He chuckled and looked down.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not." His eyes stared holes into your own. "Well, have I?"

"Maybe, once or twice. In between thrusts." Jasper blushed, and laughed. You couldn't help but join. He leaned back and smiled at you.

"Well you are. You're gorgeous."

"What do you want, Jasper?" You were joking, but he only leaned forward, over the table. He licked his lips slightly before looking you up and down.

"You." His voice was soft, but stern. His eyes so focused, and so certain. "Now." His keg had stopped shaking.

"Right, now?"

"Right now. I've been thinking about you all day. I want you. Now."

"Jasper I have a shift in like five minutes."

"I don't care." He stood, and took your hand. He pulled you from your seat and walked through the halls, all while you protested. It wasn't long until you reached his room, and he pulled you in. He held you tightly and kissed you passionately as the doors closed behind you.

"J-Jasper I can't, I have to-"

"They'll get someone else, stay with me right now. I need you." He frantically kissed down your neck, moving his hands over your hips.

"You don't need to me, you need my body." You protested. He pulled away slightly and looked deep into your eyes with heavy breath.

"You're not a very good lier yourself Y/N." He kissed you again, such a loving kiss it practically forced you to lean into him. "I need you Y/N. Baby I need you more than anything else in this world. Come on, let me make love to you." You couldn't help but moan when he kissed you again, and started taking off your clothes. You melted at his touch, as your clothes were removed and discarded. You ran your hands over his bare chest, and his hands just gently ran over your skin. "I have an idea." He whispered in between kisses. He turned your around, and gentlty bent you over his bed. He kissed the back of your neck and down your back as he played with your clit and wet pussy. He purred in satisfaction. Before you knew it, he was inside you, slowly thrusting in and out of you his hands held your hips.

The pleasure ran up your back as he picked up the pace. He thrusted his hips into your ass. He moaned your name, along with a slur of praises and curses. Your orgasm was so close, you made small cries of pleasure.

"F-Fuck I'm gonna cum." You moaned, so close. Only for Jasper to pull out, and let his wet cock rub against your clit. You gently shook with physical fustration. "Jasper what the hell!?" He chuckled.

"You can't cum yet," a smile plastered on his face, "I'm not done with you." And with that, he flipped you over to face him, and drove himself back into you. You gasped. He held your thighs as he started fucking you once again. A lust fueled smile plastered on his face. He leaned down to kiss you, and grope you. Leaving hickeys on your breasts. "Tell me when you're gonna cum pet." He huffed. His cock thrusting furiously into you.

"I'm gonna cum!" He pulled out one again, stopping everything while he panted. "Fuck, Jasper stop-"

"You wanna cum?" He tilted his head playfully.

"Y-Yes I wanna cum what-"

"Then you're gonna have to earn it. Beg for it."

"What?" He slammed his cock deep inside you. Making you yelp as it hit your cervix. "Ah! Baby!"

"Beg me." His thruts were few, but hard. "Beg me to let you cum." He took your and legs pressed them together and to the side. Allowing him to drive deeper, and hit you perfectly.

"L-Let me cum."

"What?" He thrusted.

"Ah! Fuck let me cum!"

"Try again." He thrusted again, and again.

"P-Please Jasper let me cum!" He smiled again, and kissed you as he started fucking you again. Your legs shook as he relentlessly pounded into you, all while he lovingly kissed you and your neck.

"Thats better." He hummed. You moaned and held into him until finally your orgasm crashed into you. You left nail marks in his back as the ecstacy washed over you. "Hehe see baby, doesn't that feel good?" He didn't stop fucking you until you came once more. An orgasm that you also had to earn by begging. By that time you were a shaking mess that came all over his big cock. He held you close to him, loving the feeling of your hot flesh against his. He shuttered and grunted as the familier feeling of his orgasm squirted into you. You panted, and enjoyed the feeling of his warm release. He kissed you before pulling out. He panted, and watched you. "Damn it Y/N...You're so fucking amazing." He layed down beside you, and held you. "You got me good."

"Huh?"

"I'm head over heels for you baby!"

"Y-You." He smiled, and moved aside your head to kiss your forehead.

"I'm in Love with you Y/N." 

It was a fairly average day for the two of you. Since your relationship with Jasper had elevated to more or less a relationship, you had spent nearly every night with him. At first, when things were rather new, you would sneak out after the two of you had finished. That is, if you could walk properly. However, it wasn't long until Jasper asked you to stay with him. Your presence gave him comfort he was unable to find anywhere else. Not only were you so attractive, but the way you looked at him, made his heart skip a beat. He was falling for you, and hard. At this point, spending the night was almost routine. You had even left a few clothes in his room from time to time.

"Hey." He walked past you, kissing your cheek. You paused, and watched him as he walked past you in the dining hall. It was a quick, simple, little gesture. And in public no less. So far your relationship had been rather private. Monty barley even knew anything. He walked down the hall, and turned the corner. Your mouth practically dropped open, but a voice from behind you shook you from your thought. It was Harper. The two of you began chatting as you went about the rest of your day. Which was, torture on it's own. As you worked, Jasper would walk past you. Almost systematically. He would do little things, but it elevated as the day went on. It started out with the simple kiss of the cheek. And then he gave you a quick peck on the lips. And all of a sudden, as you walked down the hall opposite of him, he smiled at you. Winked. And smacked your ass. You jumped, and watched him walk the other way with a sly grin on his face. He was playing games. You weren't sure whether to be angry with him, or turned on. Maybe you were a little bit of both. The last straw was really during the end of the day, right before your shift was up. He pulled you into a small nook in one of the halls. He held you close to him, and made out with you. He took your leg and wrapped it around his waist, he gently bit your bottom lip, and even started grinding his hips into yours. The whole thing was a hot mess. He pulled away, and whispered in your ear.

"See you tonight sexy." And with that, he walked away. You tried to call him back, but he didn't listen to you. He was driving you wild, the cruel thing. He was making you weak for him, as you had made him weak for you night after night. You were fed up with him. By the time you got back to his room, you were practically furious. Jasper was sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor when you entered. He looked up, and gave you that smile. Not the goofy one you so loved, but the sly one that only made you want to teach him a lesson, and fuck his brains out. "How was work?" He asked. You only stepped forward, threw your jacket to the floor, and sat in his lap. In a quick motion, you swung your legs around his waist, so you were facing him. In less than a second your lips crashed into his. Slightly surprised, Jasper gave a small "mh" of surprise. But was happy to kiss you back. His hands automatically went to rub up and down your back as you kissed him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" You softly hummed.

"What are you talking about?" He gazed up at you, and playfully gave you an eskimo kiss.

"You motherfucker, you know exactly what you were doing." He chuckled, and held your hips. You could feel the bulge of his erect rub against you.

"Do I drive you crazy?" He hummed, as his hands stroked your thighs, and ran up your sides. "Tell me, Y/N, do you need me?" He removed your shirt. "Like I need you?" His held you by your sides and kissed your still bra covered breasts. He took a deep breath in, and smiled as he nuzzled into your warm body. You had an idea. Slowly you removed your bra, and then got up to take off your pants. Jasper watched you in a lust driven haze. His goofy smile returned. You bent down, and picked up a belt that had been lying on the floor, Jasper still barley even aware of it's existence. You leaned down and kissed him, as you took his hands, and tied them together using the belt. He looked down, and chuckled again. "Whats this?"

"You do drive me crazy Jasper. So now, I'm going to do the same to you." You purred, as you gently pushed him so he layed down on the bed. He watched you with heavy breath as you took off his pants, and rubbed him through his boxers. He moaned, his cock growing harder, and bigger in your hands. You leaned down to kiss his neck, a sweet spot of his. He bucked his hips, and gave a small whimper when you let go of him. You pulled up his shirt to reveal his chest. You kissed down his chest, until you reached his boxers, you pulled them down. You took his fully erect cock and stroked it a few times. You wrapped your mouth around his tip, and began suckings. He threw his head back, and moaned. Before long, you were sucking him off. He was a moaning mess, as you bobbed your head, taking in more and more everytime.

"F-Fuck I'm gonna cum!" You pulled away harshly with a loud pop. Jasper groaned in resopnse. Having been denied his orgasm. You smiled as he looked at you with weak eyes. His gaze met your eyes, and you sat up, and kissed him once again. He wanted nothing more than to hold you tight, but unfortunately he was unable to. He held his hands above his head, unable to do anything about it. As you sat on the bed above him, and gently slid your dripping wet pussy against his painfully erect member. He whimpered, and tried to thrust into you with no luck. Eventually, your own aching gave in, and you allowed him to fill you. You moaned, the familier feeling ran up your spine. You started rocking your hips back and forth, riding him. He hissed your name, and panted as you fucked him. Your pace picked up, and Jasper was helpless. Once again he moaned, "I'm cumming!" Though you found it difficult to do, your own orgasm so close, you pulled yourself off of him. He grunted. "F-Fuck. Y/N...baby please...please let me cum!" He begged. You proceeded to ride him once again. The bliss driving Jasper up the wall. Your hips smacked against his, and this time Jasper even thrusted up into you. His hips bucked, and his legs shook. He needed to cum. He was so desperate. You gasped as your orgasm finally found you, unable to pull yourself away from him again, Jasper took this opportunity to thrust himself faster, hard into you. Until he was shaking, and finally you felt him twitch inside of you. His orgasm filled you, you could have sworn there was much more than usual because it started flowing out of you while he was still inside. "Y/N." He whimpered, you took what little strength you had to untie him. As soon as he was free, he sat up. Still inside you, he wrapped his arms around you, and kissed your neck. "Damn...that was...oohh fuck." He could barley form a sentence, and neither could you. He layed back down, and you pulled yourself up to lay down next to him. The two of you still panting. "That was revenge, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Best revenge I've ever had." You laughed a moment before facing him, he gave you a small smile, and kissed you.


	7. *Sorry

"Hey, Y/N. Have you seen Jasper?" Asked Monty, in a slightly nervous tone. They still weren't on great terms just yet. But as time was going on, and your relationship blossomed, he was getting better. But Monty still struck a nerve for jasper at times. You gazed across the small population of the room. You had just seen him a second ago, with a drink in his hand no less. His drinking, was still an issue. Less so than before but, it loomed over him.

"Uhhhh. He was here a second ago." You looked around you, confused for a moment. Until you heared a loud, and triumphant yell from behind you. The two of you whipped your heads to find Jasper stumble into the room with a huge smile. This wasn't the first time you'd seen him like this, but it still was never a happy sight. "Jasper." You tried to get his attention. Instead he took a swing of his drink, and leaned on a table.

"Jesus christ." Monty whispered. "I thought he was doing better since the two of you-"

"He is-was doing better..." You mumbled. Your heart hand sunk into your stomach as you watched him try to make conversation with a couple of people. He was doing better. So much better, with you anyways. Was all your effort worth nothing? Did you not mean anything to him? Just the idea made you sick. You tried your best not to take it personally. After all, Jasper was still struggling with what happened. He still had night terrors. Night terrors you specifically calmed him down from. All those late nights practically rocking him to sleep. Holding him close to make sure he felt comforted. Even the more intimate nights did him some good. They took his mind off of everything else, and the relief it provided always put him in a good mood. Or so you thought.

"Jasper!" Monty barked, which got his attention. Jasper's gaze snapped to the two of you. His drunken smile turned into and instant frown. He hung his head low while he stepped towards you. Your fave appeared emotionless almost, in an attempt to not let yourself cry, or yell.

"What do you want?" Jasper growled at Monty.

"I just wanted to know if you were on shift tomorrow." His voice was stern.

"Do I look like I'm going to be on shift tomorrow?" His words started to slur together. He looked at the two of you. "What is this...REALLY about? Huh? Are you two ganging up on me?" He pointed.

"Jasper-"

"Are you, in cahoots!"

"Ca-what?" Jasper's eyes went wide, and he gave a small gasp.

"You're fucking him, aren't you, Y/N! You two, are fucking behind my back!"

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper!"

"You are! Y/N! How could you? You...you..whore!" In less than a second your hand was up, and came crashing down into his cheek. In your anger you slapped Jasper, and then to prevent yourself from doing anything else, you stomped out of the room with tears in your eyes. Jasper only stood there with a red mark on his cheek. The sting did something to him to, sober him up a bit.

"The only whore here, is you Jasper." Monty spat, and walked away. "You should be fucking greatful for her!" He shouted as he left the room. All Jasper did was stand there for a long moment, before setting his drink down on the counter you were previously leaning on. He took a few deep breaths and looked in your direction. His chin started to quiver, and his breath became heavy.

You had spent nearly an hour crying in your room, an hour of a heart breaking. You had finally clamed down, washed your face and changed into clean clothes when you heard loud knocking on the door.

"Y/N!" Jasper shouted from the other side. You didn't want anything to do with him. For all you knew, he could have been there to accuse you of more shit. "Y/N, please let me in! I'm sorry!" His voice was weak. "Baby please. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Go away Jasper!" You huffed.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! Let me in."

"Fuck off!"

"I'll sit here all night if I have to!" He threatened. "Please...I'm so, so sorry. Y/N...you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"What would a whore mean to you?"

"Christ..." Jasper whisepered to himself. His head rested against the door with him first stabilizing him. "I didn't mean it Y/N."

"Uhuh. Sure."

"Y/N I was fucked up, I didn't really mean it! Come on, just open the door!"

"No! You love your liquor so much why don't you go cry to it like you always do! Why do I even try to help you when you just waist away on drinking?" There was a moment of silence. You thought for a second he left, so you opened the door. He was still there, he slowly looked up with tears staining his cheeks. This wasn't the first time you'd seen him like this, and it only made you want to hold him close. To tell him everything was going to be okay, to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. "Y/N, please. I need you, you're my everything. My reason for living, all of that. I love you, please. Forgive me, I'll do anything."

"Why should I? You called me-"

"I regretted it as soon as I said it. I was stupid, and drunk, and I riled myself up. You have every right to be angry with me. But please, let me make it up to you." He moved closer to you, he reached out a hand to caress your cheek. "I know I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me. You do so much for me, you've saved me. Let me repay you. It breaks my heart to see you so upset." He kissed you tenderly, lovingly. You kissed back, unable to move away from him now. His kisses were something like a drug. You couldn't say no to them. He stepped forward while he held you close. He let the door close behind you, while he deepend the kiss. Your breathing became heavy as he pressed your body against his. He passionately removed your shirt, as well as his between kisses. His hands traveled across your torso, and his touch sent a shiver down your spine. He pulled away, only to drop to his knees. You watched in confusion as he pulled down your pants. Leaving you in your underwear, as he started leaving small kisses up from your knee. Up your thigh, until he finally kissed in between your legs. You moaned softly as he continued to kiss, specifically on your clit which forced more moans from you. Jasper eventually took off your panties, to then replace them with his tongue.

"J-Jasper." You whispered, while his tongue worked on you. His hands firmly placed on your thighs. He looked up at you for a moment to watch you with adoring eyes. It wasn't until you came that Jasper removed himself, quickly standing to removing your bra. His hands clung to you. They kept you close, kept your nerves on edge. He watched you remove his pants and boxers, only to pull your hand away when you tried to rub his erection.

"No baby, tonight is all about you." He hummed, only to kiss you again. His hands reached up and groped you before he layed you down on the bed. He kissed from your now dripping pussy, up your belly, your chest, between your boobs, and your neck. Until he kissed you with a burning passion. He fingered only to make you squirm before he positioned his cock at your entrance. He kissed and sucked on the sweet spot on your neck as he entered you. You gasped, as he slowly started to thrust in and out of you. "Feel good baby?" He whispered into your neck. You nodded with a moan as you watched his cock slide in and out of you. Slowly he started picking up the pace. He removed his lips from your body to look at you. To watch your face of pleasure as he made love to you. Before you knew it, the tightness in your stomach began to ache. Only to release. He watched as your came, he smiled as you blushed and wrapped your arms around him. He kissed you again as be made passionate love to you. He hooked an arm under you to hold you close. He whisepered praises into your ear. How tight you were, how good it felt when you came on his cock. How beautiful you are, and how much he craved you. He even went so far to moan how much he loved you. He started to grunt, to pant. "F-Fuck I'm gonna cum." A few deep, hard thrusts later your final orgasm washed over you. It took a minute, but Jasper quickly followed. He shook gentlty, and held you tightly.

"Oh god Jasper." You moaned into his neck. He pulled out, and let himself fall down next to you.

"I love you." He held your hand.

"I love you too." He gave a small smile. "Jasper, before, when you said that you didn't desvere me."

"What about it?"

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Jasper, you deserve the world. I only wish I could give it to you."

"You are my world Y/N."


	8. *More

Jasper's eyes slowly opened, his vision still foggy from sleep. He shifted for a moment, and felt a heavyness lying next to him. He looked over, to find you facing away from him, only half asleep. You felt him shift, and looked over your shoulder at him. He lifted a hand, and stroked your bare back in the morning bliss. You moaned softly at his gentle touch. He leaned over, and pressed his chest against your back to spoon you. He tucked his face into the back of your neck, and softly hummed.

"Mornin'" He mumbled.

"Morning." He closed his eyes, and took deep breathes. Almost falling back asleep. You lay there in the moment, enjoying it. All the while your mind began to wonder. For a few days now you had been hatching an idea. Your relationship with Jasper had been very physical, very passionate, and raw. In more ways than one. Jasper was a very giving lover, and had this incredible ability to find the perfect spot that made you squirm with pleasure. Almost every time the two of you were intimate, he made you cum more than once. You toyed with the idea of making Jasper cum multiple times. You always had loved watching him cum, the way he would gasp your name, and the priceless look on his face. It gave him true relief and relaxation. You looked over hour shoulder, Jasper's arm warpped around you affectionately. His eyes closed, his breath tickled your skin. He was so peaceful. You shifted slighty, just enough so that your butt was rubbing against his crotch. A small attempt at getting him up. And it worked. Jasper moaned softly as you felt his growing erection against your ass. He almost purred into your neck and chuckled.

"Now?" He asked, reaching up and gropping you. You nodded, and he kissed your neck. He rubbed his boxer covered erection against you, playfully. Eventually sliding them off, and his cock inside of your wet core. He moaned, and kept his position. He held you tightly against him as his hips thrusted against your ass. Already you were close. Every thurst bringing you close to your orgasm. Each time you came Jasper would smile, and he would kiss you. He loved knowing how much he pleased you sexually. Loved the way your pussy convulsed around his throbbing cock. You came twice before he finally thrusted once again, and came. He clung to you as he grunted, and shivered. "Mmmh fuck Y/N." You turned your head with a tired smile. "Morning!" He cheered, and gave you a peck on the lips. He pulled himself away and sat up. He swung his feet off the bed, and sat there for a moment.

"That was fun." You got up, and started getting dressed for the day. Jasper watched you, still completely naked. "I've got to go baby, I have a shift." You leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek before walking past.

"See you later." You walked out the door and went on with your day. Practically unable to think about anything else but him. You just felt this sexual need. You though a lot about making him cum, over and over again. It often distracted you from your work, and when you saw him walking down the hallway, you couldn't control yourself. You pulled him aside for a moment, and discreetly asked to speak with him in private. He appeared confused for a moment, even more so when you pulled him down the hall, and shoved him into an old broom closet. Once you pulled him in for a passionate kiss however, he got the idea. Throwing all caution to the wind, Jasper pinned you againt the wall. His hands practically ripping your clothes off, and holding you tightly. Groping you, forcing you to moan into the kiss. "Naughty girl." He whisepered in your ear as he gropped your ass. He spanked you even, as you pulled down his pants. They fell to his ankles, as you pulled his hard cock out of his boxers. The adrenaline raced through you, only making you even wetter. Once be pushed himself inside you, you lost it. You were once again a mess in his arms. He roughly thrusted into you, again, and again, until you came. He bit your neck, he left hickeys along your flesh, and dug his nails into your hips. The two of you came together in the last few seconds. You took such great pleasure in watching him twitch as he came. You smiled, and panted as he came down from his high. He eventually pulled out and started getting dressed again. "What was that for?" He questioned, still trying to catch his breath.

"I thought it would be fun." You started to put your clothes back on when Jasper gave you a loving kiss. He excused himself, and carefully exited the room. When you were questioned back at work, you lied and told them that you went to the bathroom. You had to lie even more when you gave Jasper a blowjob in the bathroom a few hours later. You took such pleasure in watching him lose his mind over your touch. He would lean his head back and softly moan your name as you sucked, and stroked. He ran his fingers through your hair, and watched you. When he came, he bucked his hips weakly, threw his head back, and practically shook. His orgasm startled you at first, only getting to swallow a small amount before you pulled away. That however, allowed his load to squirt all over your face, and chest. When he was finished, he chuckled at the sight, and helped you clean yourself up.

"I'm not sure I can take much more of this treatment." After having fucked him senseless once again in an isolated part of Arkadia at your lunch break. This time, you rode him as you sat in his lap. He was becoming increasingly more sensitive, you could tell because he wasn't taking as long as usual to get off. Not only that, but he was really starting to shake when he came. His recovery time was longer as well, and he was more affectionate. It brought you an indescribable pleasure when he came.

You finally finished your shift, and after having eaten with your friends, you headed to Jasper's room. You knew he would be there, he always was around this time of night. You stepped into the room to find that Jasper had just stepped out of the shower, and was now in the process of looking for clean underwear in the mess that was his room

"Hey." He waved, holding a towel around his waist. You smiled, and walked over. You stood behind him for a moment, before reaching around to run your hands over he chest. "Mmmh Y/N." One hand wondered down below the towel and he jumped slightly, pulling your hand away. "Woah...uh..I'm not sure I can...I can handle anymore." He stuttered, already visibly nervous. You kissed down his neck and back to calm him, which it did. Your other hand soothing his nerves so his grasp on your hand loosened. When you reached under the rub him, he gasped at your touch. It was only a matter of seconds before he was fully erect once again. As you pumped him, his breathing became erratic. He leaned into you, and closed his eyes. His moans became small gasps and cries of pleasure. Intense, and raw. His hips barley controllable would shift away from your touch at times. You continued to nibbled and kiss at his neck to keep him more or less calm as you jerked him off. "F-Fuck Y/N please. I can't- ohhhhh." He was lost in your touch, his orgasm creeping ever closer, he supported himself on a table. Slightly bent over as you practically milked him dry. You let him go at that point, he panted at the loss of your touch. Only to find you beneath him a few moments later. You had undressed again, and you tucked yourseld so were resting on the tabel, rubbing your dripping pussy against his painfully hard member. "Y/N." He gasped as you slid him inside of you once again. He almost came then and there, but you held him there. He rested his head on your shoulder blade, as you slowly started to move your hips. Allowing him to slide in and out without him moving. "Oh-god" he grunted. "I-Im gonna cum. Fuck you're milking me dry baby, I can't take it." He huffed, shaking, and breathing heavy. He gave a few little cries as he twitched almost violently. He came inside you, his body almost giving out. He pulled himself away, and immediately layed down in bed. Exhausted, and more than flustered.

"You alright Jasper?" You asked, laying next to him.

"Fuck...I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." He gave a weak chuckled, and wrapped an arm around you. "What the hell was all that for?"

"I don't know, you make me cum all the time. I thought you might like it if I make you cum more than once." He smiled, and kissed you, before he layed fell asleep in your arms. Jasper was right, he would be incredibly sore for the next day or so. A friendly reminder of what you were capable of, you could bring him to his knees.


	9. *Heated Lovin'

You walked around most days, working hard, and just trying to keep things afloat like everyone else. Of course, there was one thing that crossed your mind from time to time apart from everything else. Your friend, Jasper, walked adjacent to you across the hall. You watched him for a moment. After everything that had happened, you tried to be there for him, but he resented you. Mount Weather had torn him apart, had ravaged his mind, body, and soul. When you tried to talk to him, it all ended it yelling. It broke your heart, bit by bit. Your crush on Jasper had started when you were young, when the Ark was floatinf amungst the stars. But you had been stuck in the friend zone for years, and after Maya, well you just gave up all together. But your friendship with Jasper still drove you. It hurt to see him so angry, so torn up. You used to be best friends, Jasper, Monty, and you used to be inseparable. Now, you watched as Jasper strolled through the building.

That day must have been a good day for him. He wasn't really sloutching, he didn't have a drink in his hand. He seemed to be doing better. He had even started talking to Monty again, as friends. Maybe there was hope for you yet. You watched him walk towards you, but never looking, he came too close. His shoulder slammed into yours, knocking you back slightly.

"Oopse." Was all he said before he walked off down the hall. You watched him stroll away, without even looking back at you. You paused, confused. What the hell just happened? You shook yourself from the state, and went on with your day. All while trying to avoid Jasper. Everytime you saw his stupid handsome face, anger filled you. When you saw him, you made a mad dash for the exit. You were able to do this almost all day. That evening you needed to relax, you had gotten a drink from the small Arkaidia bar, and started walking over to sit down with a friend. Everything was fine, until a body crashed into yours, spilling the cold liquid all over you. You gasped in shock, shock only relplaced with anger when you hear his voice. "My bad." Jasper said, almost sarcastic. He was about to get away, when you quickly turned.

"Jasper!" He turned over his shoulder to look at you. He had this cocky, and disrespectful glare. You wanted nothing more than to slap him, but you held yourself back. "Can I speak with you, in private?" You spoke through gritted teeth.

"Woah, Y/N. You're cute, but I'm not into-"

"Not that, you fucking moron!" You shouted, Jasper gave a small smile of amusement at your anger. He threw a hand up to motion for you to lead the way. You did, walking out of the room and down a few halls into a more secluded part of the ship. Once you were sure no one was around, you glared st him. "What the fuck id your problem?" You hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, you've been a dick to me all day!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me Jasper, you are on very thin ice right now!"

"Oh I'm on thin ice? We're all on this ice! The world is going to end in-"

"This isn't about that! This is about you, being nothing but an ass to me all day, for no reason!"

"No reason? Oh trust me, I got reasons."

"Oh really? Well how come you and Monty are best, fucking buds again all of a sudden, and I'm chopped liver?" He didn't seem to have an answer, he just stared at you with that angry stare you'd gotten hundreds of times before. "Well? Monty's not the only one that was your friend yknow. He's not the only one who babysat you when you were too drunk to even function! He's not the only one, who tried to be there for you when you had a break down!"

"I know that!"

"Then what the fuck? I've been nothing, but nice to you since Mount Weather. I have tried to apologize, I have done everything I could. But you don't seem to give a flying fuck! And now that everythings fine and dandy, I'm a little confused!" Again, nothing. You just glared at you, his chest heaving with fustration. "What? Nothing to say? Now that we're alone, face to face, you have nothing more to say?" You pried. Your anger was reachinf it's limit. "Answer me!" You cried, tears almost pouring down your face. In an instant, Jasper had leaned in. His lips crashed into yours in a fit of passion. It took you a few seconds to realize what was happening before you melted. Completely, and uncontrollably. You kissed him back, pulling him closer. His lips were so soft, and sweet. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed your body against his. Theres nothing beyond this point but soft moaning. He deepend the kiss when he picked you up for a second, forcing you to wrap your legs around his for security. You placed you down on a nearby table, never removing his lips from yours. Now stable, he ran his hands up your sides, and his tongue ran circles around yours. You found him irresistible, and in that moment nothinf else mattered. You wanted him more than you ever had. Those nights, fantasizing about this moment came flooding back. Your heart burned for him, and your core ached.

"Y/N." He moaned softly into your neck as he kissed down it, he lifted up your shirt, and removed it. The soaked clothing falling to the floor. He gropped you as he grinded his hips into yours. Needy moans escaped him, as you felt his growing erection rub against you. You unbuckled him yourself, and his pants slid down to his ankles easily. Jasper did the same with you, leaving you in nothing but panties once you removed your bra for him. He looked at you for a hot minute before he continued to passionately kiss, and grope. You rubbed his boxer covered cock, forcing a blissful moan from him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he roughly took off your panties, and pulled down his boxers to reveak his cock. Your soaking wet pussy begging for him. He balanced himself on the table, as he lined himself up at your entrance. His face burried in your neck. The two of you gasped as he slowly entered you. He filled you, his tip kissing your cervix. You whimpered when he started to slowly thrust. "F-Fuck." He whispered in your ear. You pulled up his shirt, and threw it over his head. He looked into your eyes, a soft look that melted your heart. Kissing you again, only made the knot in your stomach tighten. "You feel so good baby." He whispered, his thrusts become more and more needy. Only bringing you closer, and closer to the edge with every movement. Once he was practically pounding into you, you lost all control. You clung to him as you came. He held you, his hands firmly placed on your back, and hip. His thrusts continuing through your orgasm. He panted, and made small sounds of pleasure as he fucked you. "Oh God." He spoke again, right as your second orgasm started creeping up on you. He dug his face into your neck as he panted. His thrusts became erratic, and more and more needy with every moan he made. You came once again, milking Jasper's. He held you against him, and you felt him twitch as he came. His load filling you. "Fuck..." Jasper panted, loosening his hold on you. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being a dick, or cumming inside me?" You questioned, his head still resting on your shoulder. He chuckled, and kissed your neck.

"Being a dick." He lets go of you, pulling out, and looking at you with tired eyes. "I'm sorry Y/N."

"I forgive you." You kissed him lovingly. One he returned with a smile.


	10. *A Little Fun

Music rang through the speakers of Arkadia as you went about your day. You watched as some of your friends dropped their work for the day, and began drinking. You watched, and thought about joining them until you heard a voice call you.

"Hey! Y/N, can you come here for a second?" You turned, to find Jasper shouting at you. He hung out of the rover, where he monitored the music with a drink in hand.

"What's up?" He casually walked over, having to calm down your fast beating heart. You'd always had a thing for Jasper, though you maintained your friendship. Even through the hard times.

"I think somethings wrong with the rover's radio, can you take a look at it?"

"Raven too busy?" You joked, climbing into the small space with him.

"Eh, she can't be bothered with this stuff right now. Too busy trying to save the world with Clarke."

"Right." You leaned in, and began to fittle with the mechinary, all the while Jasper leaned over your shoulder, watching you. You tried not to look into it too much, you told yourself he was looking at what you were doing. You were wrong. As you worked, Jasper's eyes were watching you. They traveled your body, tracing up your legs, to your hips and butt. Going up to your breast, and finally his gaze rested on your face. "Alright." You started to finish up by conecting a few wires, and the radio made a noise of activation before it simply buzzed with activity. "Good to go." You looked back, and met Jasper's eyes. They looked deeply into yours, almost as if he was in a trance. His eyes jumped from your eyes, to your lips, and back. "Jasper?" You whimpered, he was only inches away from you. You could feel his breath on your face, and his body heat radiated off of him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He inched closer, crawling almost towards you.

"I'm fine." He whispered, before he finally leaned in. His plump lips gently pressed against yours, you thought that you would have protested, or done something, but you couldn't help yourself. You melted into the kiss, which was so soft, so sweet. His body leaned ever so slightly against yours as you shifted into a better position on the floor of the rover. The back was just enough room for the two of you to lay down. His hands reached down and slid up and down your sides. Instinctively yours wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. It quickly became passionate, and heated. He reached down to pull away your clothes, as you did to him. Shedding the unnecessary fabric until you were left with little but your shirt, pushed up yo your neck. Giving Jasper a beautiful view. He bit his lip in pleasure, as his rising erection gently rubbed against you through his boxers. "You're gorgeous Y/N." He moaned as he spread your legs, and leaned forward to place kisses all over your body.

"Fuck, Jasper." You whined as he quickly pulled down what was left of his clothes, to reveal his cock. He gave a small huff of amusment before rubbing it against your wet entrance. He moaned into your neck as he entered you, enjoying every sound you made.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." He whispered as his thrusts started slow. Slowly he pumped himself in, and out of you. Taking such pleasure out of it, until he couldn't help himself any longer. He began thrusting harder, and faster. Faster, and faster until he was pounding into you over and over again. His hips slamming into yours, making you moan, making you cry out his name. "Yes, oh yes baby!" He practically shouted as you arched your back, forcing more friction. You gasped as the knott in your stomach released, and you came around his cock. He held your hips tightly, unable to stop. Unable to think, or do anything else but drive himself into you.

"Jasper!" He smiled when you called his name, he held you close to him, bouncing you on his cock at one point. Until he lost all control, his hips bucked, and his legs shook. He groaned, and panted as he came. Once coming back to reality, he looked down at you, and gave a weak smile. He kissed your cheek, before pulling away and getting himself dressed. "W-What the hell was that?" You panted. Jasper opened his mouth to answer, only to be interupted by a loud banging sound.

"If you're finished, I'd like for the two of you to get the hell out of that rover. It's needed." A rather angry Bellamy spat. Jasper laughed, and waited for you before jumping out of the vehicle. Bellamy gave a disapproving look as the two of you walked away.

"You never answered me." You reminded him. He turned on his heel to face you.

"Just a little end of the world fun. Fun, with my funny girl." He leaned forward.

"Funny how?" You chuckled.

"Just, let it go, okay? I regretted it as soon as I said it." The two of you laughed. "Come on, I'll get you a drink. You deserve it." He winked.


	11. *Wanting

You had been watching Jasper closley since he was chipped. Since he had supposably turned a new leaf and was now happier than ever. Happy to drink himself away, and party like nothing was wrong. You watched the idiot as he strolled around camp, talking nonsense, and wasting time. Not only that, but your continuous crush on the fool had now evolved into pure, aching lust. Everytime you saw his stupid smiling face, you wanted to bring him to his knees. You wanted to see him moan your name helplessly. You bit your lip, and watched as he walked by. He even gave you a smiley nod. You looked down, and away. The aching feeling returned every time he even looked at you. You had to do something about it, and soon. Maybe get him alone? Creep into his room?

That night, dressed in loose, and revealing clothing, you got up the nerve to approach him. He greeted you with that foolish grin.

"Jasper?" You had his attention, for the most part. "Can I, speak to you? Alone?" Your voice came out, shaking almost. But he didn't refuse. His lips pouted for a moment as he shrugged. He followed you back to your room, where he looked around, clearly confused.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" He questioned, sitting on the edge of your bed. You took deep breathes until you found the courage, the drive to swing your legs around his hips. His eyes went wide for a moment before you crashed your lips into his. His hands held onto your hips, and side as he struggled to take in the moment. The aching between your legs only intensified as the kiss grew passionate. He was kissing you back, his lips easily melding to yours. His hands firmly placed, as they slid up and down your sides. He moaned, a sweet moan you'd longed for. Once you pulled away, his head was tilted back, and his eyes flickering with lust. There was a feeling in his chest that begged for more. He reached up and kissed you again, where you pulled back so he settled for kissing down your chin and neck. Your breath became heated, and heavy. You leaned in for another kiss, before taking his hands in yours, and slowly leaning him onto your bed. You held his hands tightly to the bed, as he kissed you passionately. You couldn't hold him down with your hands for long. You had to act. You took ripped fabric, and tied him to your bed. It wasn't until you were done, that he noticed.

"Very funny Y/N. Untie me. Come on." Once he was restrained, your sat back over his lap. His erection rubbed against your core through his jeans. "Y/N." He warned. His slightly serious tone only drove you forward. He was so cute. You reached forward to slide his shirt to free his heaving chest. Your hands traving down his skin, to his waist. His pants restricted his wanting, his desperate cock. You began taking off his pants as he protested. Once releaves if his pants, his voice became more struggled. "Y/N, please-just-I-" his voice caught in his throat as you ran your hand over his boxer covered cock. You could feel it twitch ever so slightly. You slowly, slid them down so his erection could come free. "Y/N I-" he gasped as your fingers wrapped around his shaft. Losing himself when your tongue reached his flesh. His head went back onto the pillow, and closed his eyes shut. No matter how much he claimed to resist, he was at your mercy, and he loved it. Your tongue licked his head, while your hand stroked the redt of him Slowly, just to tease the poor guy. He moaned.

"You've been pointlessly wondering around camp for weeks. Maybe now you can do some good." You hummed into his ear as you sat above him. Removing your clothes for the most part. Your pussy soaking wet at the sight of him. His heaving chest, and lust filled eyes. You gave him a tender kiss as you rubbed your soaked panties over his throbbing member. It twitched, begging for relief.

"Y/N." He whispered.

"Do you want me?" He gave a weak nod in response. "Then beg." You ordered, licking down his neck.

"P-Please Y/N."

"You can do better than that."

"Please, fuck me Y/N. I want you so badly." The words tumbled out of his pouting lips. Another kiss before removing your panties. You continued to tease him until he whimpered. Finally giving in, to your own desire. His hips bucked as he slid deep inside of you. Filling you. You moaned, as you sat still, just to drive him wild. "Fuuuuuck, pleeease!" He helplessly thrusted his hips up into yours. Forcing his hard cock deeper, hitting your cervix. You gasped. Soon you started to ride him, rocking your hips back and forth. He moaned, biting his lip as he rolled his head back again. The feeling driving you mad as you continued to fuck him. Faster, and harder. You were just as needy as he was. Your climax creeping up fast, as you rode his cock. It hit you perfectly, forcing you to orgasm quickly. You cried out in pleasure as you rocked your hips through your orgasm. Jasper watched you cum all over him. He wanted nothing more than to hold you as he fucked you into another orgasm. It was harder to continue riding him, your body weakened by your orgasm, you wondered how much longer it would be till Jasper came.

"Y-Y/N please." He begged. You didn't stop, you relentlessly fucked him, forcing him to moan. To gasp in pleasure as he felt his orgasm reach it's peak. His mouth hung open, as he shook. He watched as he twitched and throbbed inside of you. Allowing every bit of him to flow inside of you. You gasped, as the hot liquid poured into you. You cursed, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head. His cum flowing out of you. "Holy...fuck..." He managed out. "Okay, Y/N. Untie me now." He moaned into your lips as your kissed. You shook your head. "Come on-ah!" He was cut off when you bounced your pussy back onto his still erect cock. "Fuck! N-No I'm sensative right after!" He whined. Jasper and you would do this frequently after that. Jasper allowing you to take him over to releave all his stress. Taking care of him, became your job.


	12. *Now What?

You trudged up the woods covered slope, hiking up into another part of the woods. You panted slightly, your feet pained, your thighs sore, and your mind verging on exhausted. You looked up, noting the slim figure hiking in front of you. Holding a gun to his chest, for saftey. His dark brown hair came over the back of his neck, his rats nest of a head swayed slightly as he looked back and forth between trees and other things of nature.

"How much farther Jasper?"

"We're almost there, I promise."

"You said that like an hour ago!" You whined.

"Don't exaggerate, we've only been away from camp for like half an hour, at most." He turned to his side, and took your hand. "Besides, I think you're really gonna like iiit!" He sang slightly, practically pulling you in the direction.

"Like what exactly?" Jasper didn't answer you. He kept walking. He had pulled you aside after he came back from a hunting trip with Bellamy and the others, telling you he found something in the woods. Something you'd love. You, to be honest, expected something a little different. Like, a make out session or something. You thought Jasper was just being smooth or something, but now you realized, he just genuinely wanted to show you something. What did you expect? Jasper wasn't exactly smooth. But then again, that's why you liked him. His awkwardness was down right adorable.

"Ta-Da!" Jasper shouted, throwing his arms open to present the scene layed out before you. It appeared, to be something of an old parking lot taken over by plant life. You'd read about cars on the ark, and seen pictures but you'd never seen one in person obviously, until now.

"Wow." The scene was a little breath taking to be honest. The way the foliage took over the vehicles the way it did, only allowing you to see parts of them. It was like an art exhibit almost.

"I know you'd like it." Jasper smiled, and for a moment the two of you made eye contact. A longing stare that Jasper had to tear himself away from. The loud sound of birds, and other animals crying caught your attention. You watched as birds fled from the tree tops and into the air. As the familiar sight of orange and red fog crept over the blue sky. Your eyes met again, paniced.

"We have to get back to camp. If we run-"

"We'd never make it in time." Frantically ran to the cars, some sunked into the earth itself. He reached for any door he could, and pulled. It was rusted shut. He tried another, and you began doing the same. Panic set in, you were shaking. Desperate for a hiding place. "Y/N!" He shouted, having pried a door open, you jumped into the back seat of an old car. Jasper quickly doing the same, pulling the shut the door right as you watched the deadly fog roll into the area. You watched it fill the gaps between the cars, hiding the beautiful green of the forest until there was nothing but the fog outside the dirty windows. The two of you panted, and as you started to calm down, you looked at one another.

"Guess we're stuck here for now, huh?" Jasper nodded, and looked back out the window. "So um...now what?" He chuckled, looking down at his feet for a moment, and then back at you with his cute smile. He leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on your lips. He pulled away, a little shy, before you leaned forward and continued a tender moment. The kiss was soft, and his lips were surprisingly sweet. You didn't want the kiss to end, and lucky for you. Neither did Jasper. He reached around to keep you close. Placing a warm hand on your waist. You placed your hand on his knee, and as seconds passed, you let your finger tips slide up his thigh. Just to push his buttons a little. A small moan came from him, his hand traveling up your back. Soon, you were sucking and biting on his lip. He started taking off his jacket, and then your own. Your fingers went through his hair, gently tugging, just to drive him a little wilder. It was working. Everything little thing you were doing was driving him nuts. He wanted you. Wanted nothing more than you, right then and there in the back seat of this old car.

"Mmmmh Y/N." He moaned into your neck, as you reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Before you knew it, you were helping Jasper taking off your bra, and then you were taking off his pants while he was groping you. He kissed your breasts as he massaged them. Leaving small hickies, and breathing heavily into your flesh. He whimpered slightly when you touched him through his boxers. He became so flustered he practically threw them off himself. His throbbing member gently rubbing against your panties. Jasper had you pinned between him, and the seat behind you. He was perfectly positioned, kneeling on the floor, so his hands were on either side of you. Your legs spread perfectly so his cock teased you. You moaned, Jasper kissing down your neck. He looked down, pulling your panties to the side. Then back up into your eyes, as if asking for permission. You nodded quickly, kissing him again. You felt the head of him slide up and down your wet entrance before slowly pushing himself in. He grunted, at first, commenting on how tight you were. You gasped with him, as he filled you all the way. He paused for a second to hide his face in your neck before he started thrusting. Deep, and long thrusts that made you moan. His eyes closed, he continued to take it slow. As if he was pacing himself, keeping himself steady. You ran your fingers down his chest, gently scratching. He moaned, holding your hips. The more you touched him, the more excited he got. The more he started to fuck you. The more he began moan, and hold you. He opened his eyes, staring into yours with passion and lust as he drove his hard cock deep into you. Thrusting over, and over, and over again into you. Causing you to moan and whimper as he started to lose himself. His mouth hung open, as pants and moans and other sounds of pleasure tumbled out. He grunted, as your orgasm overcame you, unexpectedly causing you to cum around his cock. He did stop, it only brought him over the edge, he bucked him hips irrationally, he shook as his sexual peak came over him. He could hardly control himself as his teeth sunk into your neck. It wasnt too hard, it didnt hurt. If anything it sent a tingle down your spine that only extenuated the feeling of Jasper's twitching cocking spilling it's load inside of you

"Fuck!" You cried. Jasper pulled away, staring at the mark on your skin. It took a moment to calm down but once he realized. His eyes went wide.

"Oh sh-shit did I hurt you!?" He asked, holding your head in one of his hands, and wiping away the little blood that feel from your skin.

"N-No. It just, I didnt expect it." You panted.

"I'm so sorry, crap. I didn't mean to-I just couldnt control myself I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Jasper." You smiled, and gave him a peck on the lips. "It was, really hot." You confessed. He gave a blushing smile.

"Really?" You nodded, and bit your lip. "So, if it just so happened that, I was...kinda into that...a little. Would you be...cool, with that?" You kissed him again.

"Totally." You shared a tender moment.

"Cool" He pulled out, and sat next to you. He put an arm around you, and help you close. "Oh damn." Jasper looked past you, you turned. You hadn't realized it, but you had fogged up the windows. Pretty bad. Jasper leaned over, and drew a heart with his finger. He smiled at you, and when your beaming smile replied, he kissed your cheek. It took a while for the deadly fog to pass. Another round or two, kind of long.


	13. *Tease

It's a fairly average night for you, as you sit down to a well deserved meal. You look around you at your fellow Arkadians. Your train of thought is interupted by a figure swiftly passing by with two drinks in their hand. The flim body sits across from you, and puts one of the metal cups in front of you. You look at the drink, and then up at him. His dark brows fly up and nods. You give a small smile.

"For me?" You ask, slightly joking as you take the drink. You sip at it, and cringe ever so slightly. Alchohol was never your cup of tea. Not pure moonshine anyways. You set it down.

"It's no, Monty's Moonshine, but it's not bad. Right?" Jasper takes a drink.

"Like you could tell the difference, the way you've been chugging it down." He puts the cup down and licks his lips before looking up at you.

"Gets the job done quicker." He makes an excuse. You look away and then back at him. It was such a relief to see Jasper smile again. Then again, it was nice to see Jasper at all. You'd had your eyes on him for a while. You couldn't help it, the way you felt. Or rather, the way he made you feel. Your heart raced when he was near, and your mind went wild. You'd had no time for indulging in your sexuality. Barley time to relieve yourself, much less, enter a relationship. You bit the inside of your lip as the two of you chatted. Something about him, made you weak in the knees. You wanted nothing more than to tear that man apart, drive him just as crazy as he drove you.

"Hey." Another voice interupted, your conversation. You looked up to find Raven. "Can I steal you guys for a second? I need help with some of the radiators, ones busted."

"Why are you fixing the radiators? Shouldn't they be having you working on something...more important?" Jasper questions.

"You'd think, but it should be a quick fix. If I don't get this fixed now, nights are gonna be a bitch." You shrugged, and followed Raven down to the mechinary. You look around, and shift where you stand, its unbearably hot. You take off your jacket, leaving you in your jeans and a loose tank top.

"It's like Satan's asshole down here." You joke, making them giggle before Raven puts you to work. Its miserable, the heat is practically suffocating. You start to swear, a lot. Leaving you all greasy, the light bounces off your vulnerable flesh. Which, at this point is more than you would usually be comfortable with. Your tank top starts slipping a lot, you have to fix it. Sweat drips down your breasts, and you're starting to pant. You look up at once point, to find Jasper staring. His brow is heavy and he looks almost confused. As soon as he notices you looking at him, he snaps his attention back to his work. He also appears hot and bothered. His long sleeved blue shirt is wearing on him, and there are dark stains around his neck and chest. His breathing is heavy.

You try to forget about it, to pay no attention. So does Jasper, though, he's failing miserably. Your body has an undescribable appeal. Jasper swears he's never seen someone so...sexy. He's never gotten so turned on like this before. All of a sudden months of sexual denial comes back to him. He swallows to keep himself from drooling over you. He glances back and forth between the metal work, and you. He's not paying attention to his growing erection until he looks down. He curses to himself, and tries to discreetly fix himself. He's not doing so well.

"Alright. That should be it." Raven's voice shakes him from his daydream of you.

"Need anything else? You offer, wiping sweat from your brown before putting down the tools.

"No, you guys go ahead. I think we all deserve a shower break." You chuckle and nod.

"If you need anything, just holler." You say, before walking back down the hall, Jasper following you. His soft panting has stopped, and but he doesn't say a word as you walk. He can't stop staring at you, can't stop thinking about you. You're all he wants. You turn to look at him, and ask if he's okay. He just nods. He's all you want. As you walk, you pass through an unpopulated area of the Ark. You stop abruptly when you realize you've gone the wrong way back to your rooms. Jasper bumps into you, with a small gasp of surprise. His hips smash into your lower back, and you can clearly feel a foreign object. Your jaw drops. Jasper, in a bit of shock doesn't move. You take your chances, and you shift up, so your ass is perfectly pressed up against his boner. His breath gets stuck in his throat. You look back, and he looks at you. His eyes are heavy, lustfull. You shift again, rubbing yourself against him. He moans, and grabs your hips. His touch only excites you more. He grinds himself through his jeans, trying to get as much traction as he can. He leans his back against a wall as he grinds, so incredibly desperate. A small smile creeps across your face as you watch him turn into such a hot mess.

"F-Fuck Y/N." He gives a small chuckle. You've had enough at this point, you pull away slightly, and shed your pants. His eyes go wide, surprised. He quickly pulls down down his, just enough to reveal his painful hard cock. His tip wet with precum. You've never wanted something inside of you so badly. You turn back around, and let him rub against your wet pussy. He groans in pleasure. He's practically shaking with anticipation. He can't it anymore, and takes your hips and thrusts inside of you in one swift motion. You gasp as he fills you up, his head hitting your cervix. He starts thursting wildly, throwing his head back as he moans loudly. "Oh god Y/N...fuck yes, fuck fuck fuck." He can't help himself as he fucks you, hard and fast. Not that you're complaining, it feels so incredibly good. At one point he gets fustrated how far you are from him. He leans forward so his face hides in your neck. One arm wraps around your waist, and the other reaches up and gropes your breasts. He nuzzles into your shoulder and back as he wildly fucks you. You could have sworn he growled as he got closer, turning into a wild beast. You can't help but cum around him, as you feel him buck a few more times. You feel him shoot his large load deep inside of you. The reliefe washing over the two of you, your pussy practically milking him fot all he's worth.

"J-Jasper..." You huff out after a moment before his grasp lifts. His touch is gentle and normal again. He pulls out, and watchs as his load drips out of you. Months of not even touching himself is pouring out of you.

"Y/N..." He turns you around, and his touch is passionate once again. His chest heaving, he pulls you into a wonderfully intense kiss. You don't even have time to react, because you hear footsteps come your way. Your forced to pull your undwear and pants back up. Forcing Jasper's cum to drip out of you and into your underwear as you walk back with him to your room.


	14. Sick

"Y/N, come here." You're called. You swiftly make your way through the ward and into the main room. Sitting on one of the gurneys sits a young man with a large tear in his shirt about the bicep. Blood has stained the tear and his skin. Abby, your mentor and doctor of this makeshift ward pushes up his sleave and is beginning to clean the wound with alchohol. The young man hisses.

"What do you need?" You ask her, approaching the young man's wound. You know what she needs.

"Can you handle this?" Abby asks.

"Of course, I can." You tell her as she starts to walk away. You've only just started your training in nursing, but you're a good student and fast learner as far as Abby is considerened and you have to be in the current state of everything. Currently, you care for the cuts and bruises making sure no one gets an infection of disease if they are ill.

"Oh. It's you." The young man states with a bit of surprise. You look up, for some reason you were so focused you hadn't noticed that it was Jasper sitting there this whole time. A friend of yours from classes way back on the Arch. He's so different now its a little shocking to see him. By now his hair is growing back from when be shaved it, and he's growing facial hair. Doesn't look too bad. If it wasn't for the fact that he practically starved and dehydrated himself, he'd be rather...dashing.

"It is I." You smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back before you back to cleaning the gash on his arm. "How'd you get this one?" You asked him, finally wiping away the last of the dirt and blood. Jasper shrugged.

"My shirt snagged on some metal." He brushed it off.

"It looks pretty bad." Jasper didn't answer your comment, he just watched you as you layed down a piece of clean cloth and pressed down, hard. It felt strange to him, the way you held his arm and pressed down. Touch hadn't felt like that, in sometime now. Didn't matter who touched him, things felt numb or filled with fustration, sadness, or hate. He didn't like people touching him really, but this felt different. It felt...fine for once. Catering and gentle. It made his heart pump a little.

Jasper had always thought of you as cute. On the Arch, you were the cute girl in his class. He was always a little too nervous to talk to you and as time went on, you became just a friend. Jasper was surprised to see you when you came down with the rest of the Arch. In fact, he had nearly forgetten about you after all that time. After the landing, the grounders, Mt. Weather...he was so different. Not that it stopped you from trying to be his friend. He had been pushing everyone away for sometime now, and it worried you deeply.

"There you go. All set." You told him as you finished wrapping fabric around his arm. He felt, a little disappointed. He didn't realize that this would go by so fast. Her watched to watch you just a little longer.

"Thank you." He pulled down his shirt sleeve and hopped off the gurney.

"Just keep an eye on it and try to change your bandages daily. Clean with soap and water." You ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper nodded and walked away. Oh how you hated to see him leave but loved to watch him go. You caught yourself starring.

Two days later, Jasper stumbled into the ward early in the morning complaining of a headache unlike any other. He said something ridiculous like, the effects of radiation creating a brain tumor pressing on his brain because thats what it felt like, pressing, pressure. He looked fine.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad?" You asked, pressing the back of your hand against his forhead to test for a temperature. No fever.

"10. It hurts to move." He complained. You crossed your arms. He looked sad, pitiful even.

"Well, we can't spare any pain relief meds. But we can try one thing." Jasper's eyes lit up a little.

"What?"

"Water." You handed him your bottle of water, which he took, now looking a little disappointed. You gave a small smile, knowing thats not what he wanted. You sure what he had expected or wanted, but it wasn't that. He took the water and drank reluctantly. "You're just dehydrated and probably a little hung over, Jasper. Look." You took his wrist, and pushed up thr long sleeve just a bit. You pressed down, and the color of his skin changed to a paler pigment, it stayed that way when you pulled your finger away until it faded. "See?"

"Cool trick." He muttered. He liked it when you held his wrist.

"Just go and eat something, drink some water and maybe take it easy today, okay?" You told him with a sympathetic smile. "You'll be fine." You reassured before walking away to attend to someone else. Jasper sighed and left, again, disappointed.

At this point, Jasper wanted nothing more than be around you. And he never saw you outside of the ward so this was all he could do. A day later, he was back. Complaining of nausea and dizziness. For a moment you worried it was the flu, until you saw him. He looked fine to you.

You approached the bed he sat on again, and placed your hands on your hips. He looked up at you with sad, tired eyes. It worked for a second, a second.

"Nauseas, huh?" You asked him, he just a sad nod. "You're sure?"

"Mmhm."

"Have you eaten anything today?" He nodded. "Drank water like I told you?" He nodded. "Are you hungover?" He shook his head. You sighed and checked again for his temperature, a little warm, but not concerning. "Any other symptoms?" You asked. He shook his head. You gave him water and a hard peppermint candy that was left over from the arch. "Suck on this, and see how you feel. Drink plenty of water, and get some rest. Okay?" You told him.

"Nothing else?" He asked. Again, he wanted to stay longer and watch you.

"Nope. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone with the flu who cant keep a damn thing down. Exscuse me."

"Wait." He called you back.

"Yes?" You asked, turning back. Jasper paused for a minute.

"My headache is back." He croaked. You giggled at him.

"You're fine, Jasper." You smiled at him. He fell quite for a few seconds before speaking again.

"How come I never see you outside of the ward? You dont work on the wall or rations?"

"No. I mostly work here. I usually take extra shifts for people. And, I'm still in training."

"You don't take a break every now and then? Aren't you tired?"

"I'm exhausted. But...its worth it." You smiled. "Yknow...I do get a break tomorrow though." You told him. He gave a small smirk.

"Would you like to, have lunch with me then?" He asked.

"I would."


	15. Jasper Jordan Mess

You, the character: (backround):

You were born in Mt. Weather. Raised to be like any other Mt. Weather resident. To be refined, intellectual, and bright. Mt. Weather cranked out geniuses like no other. Of course, if you sat them in an arena with a grounder, or in a space ship with an Arkadian, they'd be screwed.You grew up as a bit of an outcast in Mt. Weather.You only had one real friend, Maya. Who had been your best friend since childhood. You clung to her, other than your parents, she was all you had.You even got a job in the medical ward just so you could keep her close.The two of you learned what your people were doing to grounders together. Igniting a small rebellion within Mt. Weather.Unlike Maya however, your parents were doctors, and had a high social standing. Hell, your father randgled grounders himself and brought them back. So while Maya's father was apart of the rebellion and she was supported. You were not.

Season 2:

Everything was ruined when those space kids were dragged in. Your father came home, and told you everything.You had to attend to them as they laid there in a temporary coma. Some woke up the same day you were brought in. Others, like that crazy Blonde, took a few days.You were the unfortunate bystander that she saw first and took hostage. Thank god she was able to be talked down.You watched that group of awkward teens. They may have seemed unassuming, but if you weren't careful...Maya didn't head your warnings. She laughed you off at first.But then when she started hanging out with that dorky one...She yelled at you when you tried to tell het again. So you backed off.Instead, you waited until he was alone. You stood at the end of a hallway and approached him as he walked down. He stopped dead in his tracks and starred at you, confused. While you glared at him."H-Hey. Y/N, right?""Stay away from her.""I'm sorry-""Stay away from Maya! She doesn't need you! If you get her in trouble I swear I will rip your ba-""Okay! Okay...I get it..."He didn't listen to you. Neither of them did. You watched the way Maya turned her back on you when shit started to go down. Now, it was all about saving them.When Jasper risked his life for Maya, and saved her...you softened slightly.You grew a heart, and Maya convinced you to help her in fighting back against your own.You did...but you didn't know what was happening half the time.You were too scatter brained to know that Clarke, Monty, and Bellamy had gotten into that office.Your mother, a doctor who had worked on the cure herself had gotten to you before you could rush back to Maya.You felt a sharp prick in your neck, and everything went black.When you woke up...everyone was dead.You wondered around the halls amung dead bodies of your friends, family, everyone and everything you knew. For a moment you thought you were in hell.When you came to the Banquet Hall...and found Jasper holding Maya's limp body...you dropped to your knees.You were the only survivor of Mt. Weather. Thanks to the sacrifice your mother made.You were taken in my Arkadia, since you had nowhere else to go.You hobbled into their camp beside Jasper, who trembled.You looked at one another, and realized you only had each other now. No one else would know what you went through other than Jasper.You never expected your first time outside in the world would be so terrible.

Season 3:

Jasper was all you had, and he was all you had for a while.You spent long nights together, just crying and talking. About anything and everything.Sometimes, you'd get drunk with him.But it just didn't work for you like it did him. Jasper could drink himself away, but you couldn't. The drinking used to make you feel better, but now it just made you sad.You didn't want to be sad.The Arkadians didn't care for you very much. You were still an outsider to them, you always would be. It didn't matter what you did.You tried to help Abby as a nurse...but some would even refuse your help. Because you weren't one of them.So you tried your hand at farming and domestic life. You didn't get very far there either.Everywhere you looked, you were rejected. Even Jasper had started to distance himself. Since you wouldn't drink with him anymore. He'd lock himself away.But you'd done that before. You didn't want to be locked away anymore. You'd gone your entire life hidden away from the rest of the world, you wanted to experience it first hand!You found that through your new friends.Bellamy and Octavia taught you how to fight, be strong.Raven and Monty taught you about technology, how the world worked in their world.The whole gang came back from a mission one day, Jasper's neck was split wide open.You waited outside the infermary, and confronted him."How could you be so reckless?" You asked him, furious. Jasper almost died. If you lost Jasper...you wouldn't have anyone else. You'd be alone.Jasper criticized you. He told you, that you were cruel and heartless. How could you just get over and shrug of the genocide of your own people so easily?You yelled back."Just because I'm not crumbling to hell like you, doesn't mean I'm not in pain! We all deal with shit differently Jasper, and just because I don't wanna spend the rest of my life locked up...doesn't mean that it still doesnt hurt!" You cried.He shrugged you off. It really got to you.You couldn't get to him anymore. And when Allie started circulating...you didn't have time.Raven had you with her and Jasper 24hrs a day. And when she lost her mind, you drove the rover while he stayed in the back with her.You were there for it all. And though you knew virtually nothing of what was happening with the grounders, you helped more than you'll know.You were fortunate enough to never have taken the chip. But when Monty ran into the computer room dripping in his own blood. You were shocked to find out who the culprit was.It shook you to your core to see Jasper like that. To see him not be...him...You tried to reach him through the intercom, you really did.But he tried the same. He talked about Mt. Weather like it was nothing. Like Maya, like it all was nothing. Like he was free of all the pain.When Monty shot him in the leg, you had to tie him down and tend to the wound.

Season 4:

You found Jasper alone with that damned painting...and a gun...You yelled, you cried, you shouted at him. How could he just...without...you couldn't lose him. He didn't deserve that pain he held. He didn't and you wished with all your heart and soul you could take it from him.Even with the world ending...you tried to get him help. Tried to make him feel better. Tried to make him find what made him happy, like you had.The only thing that worked, were long walks alone in the woods.But alone in the woods, with a couple of drinks got dangerous.Somehow you got it in your heads that making out against a tree was a good idea.And straight up having sex was too.It wasn't. On your sobering walk back to camp in the cold. You agreed never to speak of it again.It was a mistake. He was your dead best friend's ex how could you!? But he was also...your best friend...and he was hot...and sweet.You realized you had inappropriate feelings about Jasper months ago.You tried to stuff them down, and you did.That was until, you couldn't take it anymore.You were alone, in a hallway, walking back to your room.And...you confessed.Jasper chuckled at first. He thought it was a joke. "Oh wait...you're serious..."You just stood their, in ashamed silence. You'd never confessed feelings of love to another before. And when he spoke...he sounded sad."Y/N...I like you a lot and I cant thank you enough for all you've done for me but-""Its fine!" You tried to stomp off but he stopped you."Wait! I don't want you to get the wrong idea.""No! Its fine! I get it! I know how you see me. I know I'm just a weak kid to you, like everyone else! And I know, that when you look at me all you can think about is her! It'll always be about her! Well she's dead! And I'm sick of living in her shadow!" You cried.You didn't speak to Jasper after that. Not until...it was almost too late.You knew of Jasper's plans to kill himself, and you couldn't let him. With Monty's help, you convinced him to come along to the bunker.But things...got complicated. In the panic and rush, a bizzare mix up was made. By the time you got it all sorted, it was too late for you. You were done for.Or so you thought.Octavia saved your life. Making sure you made it into the bunker safely.

Season 5:

In the chaose of prime fiya, you were lost, and nobody knew where you went. They had no way of knowing that you had made it safley to the bunker.After all, your bag was left behind with Jasper. Leaving him with your old clothes, and your diary.Certain that you had died, Jasper mourned your loss as did everyone. Certain that you had died in prime fiya.It was in that six year period, that Jasper allowed himself to get better.Allowing his friends back in his life (like he had a choice) in your honor. Knowing how pissed you would be, if he waisted this second chance.And so, Jasper thrived. He worked on the ship to keep his mind off of his depression which, despite his new attitude, would come back every now and again.The first two years were his hardest. He wallowed a lot. His drinking hadn't made for an easy transition. He had withdrawls...and it was bad.Year three, he finally started on his feet. He spent his time working, maintaining the ship, fixing alge with Monty, etc, etc.Year four, he's nearly back to his old self. Though, he'll never be able to shake what happened to him. He's finally starting to enjoy life, even though cabin fever can get to him from time to time. But he's doing his best!Year four, the tension between him and Raven is finally explored. They start dating, and for a while its just a ship of couples.Year five! Him and Raven only lasted 6 months. It was hot and all, the honeymoon faze was great! But...they just fell out of it. And after that, the relationship was strictly friends with benifits.It was his firt real relationship that was, relatively healthy and it gave him a new outlook on love and relationships. While it sucks at first, he learns from it a lot.By the end of year five, Jasper is finally ready to open your bag you left behind. Yes, it took him five damn years. It just hurt a little too much.He thought about you a lot...how much he wished you were there...how much he missed you...how much he told you how he felt about you...Your stuff still smells like you...When he opens the bag, he pulls out an old jacket of yours, and holds it close to his chest. He takes a deep breath.Among this, he finds your diary. He reads it, front to back.You've had the book before him and his friends arrived at Mt. Weather.He can't help but chuckle at the description of him and his friends. He can look at the memories fondly now. The way you describe Maya...it makes his chest ache...you were trying to protect her. And he wishes he would have listened.But as he reads on...and he reads your opinion of him change...it brings him to tears once again. He remembers you there with him, he remembers you crying with him and drinking with him...he remembers that night you shared.He reads your most personal thoughts and feelings...he discovers your love for him.Year six, the final year. He reads your diary practically religiously. He's obsessed. He decides that when they get down to earth, he's going to build a shrine, or memorial for you and Maya.Little does he know...In the bunker, you became Octavia's right hand. You didn't like it, and you've killed more than you would like to admit. You've gainted this tryant reputation, you're feared.But you keep yourself locked away in your room. You write poems, and stories, diary entries. It keeps you sane.You know its in vain, Jasper probably thinks your dead and for all you know, he might be dead...But you write him a letter everyday. Its a small form of therapy.In the six years, you never forget him.When its all over, and you're finally free of the bunker. You see the sun for the first time in six years. It reminds of you of leaving Mt. Weather for the first time. You breath fresh air and it burns.When you see Monty...you nearly panic...you're over come with...wheres Jasper?Jasper's expression goes cold when he sees you. He thought you were dead. He takes a gasp of shock, and a sigh of relief.The first thing you do is run to him. You have to get to him, you have to touch him, hold him, make sure he's real.You practically tackle him, and he lets out an awkward laugh as you do. For a long moment you cling to one another with smiles, and tears."I-I-I....We thought you were dead!" He cries."I'm sorry! Octavia she..." You turn, and suddenly your back to reality. Oh right...your a monster...You never leave Jasper's side. You stay with him, and catch up over the six years.You're different now, strong, and tough. But Jasper lets you be the soft and sweet you had to hide for so long. He makes you feel safe...home."Wait...you and Raven...dated?" You asked awkwardly when you find out."Just for a bit...why? Jealous?" He teases."What? Float you!" You were jealous...very...Jasper knows you love him, he loves you too but...it takes a little time and its not time you have a lot of.Before you know it...you're back on the ship.You two decide to man things with Monty and Harper. Its there, that you become a real couple.Life goes on, and you're happy with Jasper. If you could, you'd marry him. But marriage seems meaningless up in space.When Harper and Monty get pregnant...you're over joyed. And...it gets you thinking...You and Jasper have a daughter a few years after Jordan is born.Theres a video clip of Jasper holding Jasmine Maya Jordan in his arms with you by his side. You fondly look down at her."Here you are!" Jasper tells his daughter, sniffing and letting tears of happiness fall. He couldn't be prouder, or happier.You live out your lives care taking and mainting everything. When you're ready, you put Jordan and Jasmine under...You're growing old together now. It breaks your heart to never see your daughter again. You rewatch the old videos that you've taken of her and Jasper. Of her and Jordan playing as kids. Of you and Harper talking. Of just...your entire life.But, you're happy.Harper is the first to go. Monty follows a year later.And you lay your sweet Jasper to rest at the ripe old age of 85.You've lived a good life, and so you leave within a month of Jasper.


End file.
